Total Drama Summonride
by DSX62415
Summary: The legendary Rider Medals have fallen to Earth, some of which landing in the hands of our favorite Canadian reality TV stars. Read on as these warriors learn to master their new abilities and learn what it means to truly mean to be a Kamen Rider. Rated T for safety, episode 0 act 1 finally up after so DAMN LONG IT AIN'T EVEN FUNNY!


**Total Drama Summonride Episode 0**

 **(Warning: All intellectual properties belong with their respective copyright holders, the only thing I own out of all this are my OCs and even some of those are based of characters in popular culture who's likenesses also belong with their respective copyright holders. Please don't sue me.)**

Narrator: Behold the power of the legendary Rider Medals. Those who wield them shall be allowed to receive and wield the powers of the legendary warriors: the Kamen Riders.

The screen lights up with the sight of multiple Rider Medals rotating and falling slowly in the distance until we receive a close up shot of one featuring the helmet of Kamen Rider Ichigo before the screen flashes white as we cut to streams of green light shooting across the night sky in various locations around the world. We then see that one of the medals had landed in the bushes of someone's home: the medal in question being the same Ichigo medal seen before as light from the medal causes the screen to go white as the movie's logo is shown. The scene then cuts to the busy streets near a convention center in the middle of Toronto, Canada on a bright summer day where a large banner displayed that a convention for the popular reality show "Total Drama" was taking place during that weekend. Inside of the convention halls, scores of fans of the show gather for the chance to not only purchase valuable merchandise regarding their favorite contestants, but actually have the chance to meet and receive autographed items from them. Among the people just so happens to be a Caucasian male with near black dark brown hair and hazel eyes covered by a pair of oval gunmetal colored glasses wearing a black sleeveless shirt under a red and blue short sleeve button up with tan cargo shorts and black and grey checker patter skate shoes carrying both a high quality camera and a special press pass which allows him access to special areas off limits to standard convention goers.

Estwynn Paratus(1): It was pretty cool that Sierra managed to get me a job snapping photos for her while she does all of her panels, appearances, and autograph sessions. I just hope that she actually thinks I did a good enough job to actually get paid when this is all over. Well, that may not be the only thing I hope comes from all of this. Maybe, just maybe someone here can give me an idea about what happened last night with all of those crazy lights in the sky, and better yet: how I managed to get this when one of those lights crashed into my yard.

Estwynn then pulls something out of his pocket. Lo and behold, it turns out to be the very same Kamen Rider Ichigo medal that we saw during the opening shots of the film (but that stays between you and me, readers). However, before Estwynn could go deeper into all of this, his train of thought was interrupted, courteousy of one purple haired female we all know and possibly love.

Sierra Gaffigan: There you are, Estwynn. I've been looking all around the main lobby for you.

Estwynn: Oops. Sorry about that, Sierra. Where do you need me to be?

Sierra: Well, the "World Tour" final four panel starts in about 15 minutes. I'm gonna need you to take some shots of me and Cody-kins having some fun with the fans before that vile Heather and her jerk boyfriend, Al ruin everything by trying to stir up chaos.

Estwynn: No problem, lead the way.

The two of them rushed across the convention center's many tables, panels and booths until they reached the conference room that the panel Sierra would be participating in was going to take place. Estwynn stood at the eady as Sierra took her seat next to 3rd place winner and friend Cody Anderson until one of the convention staff members got the crowds ready.

Staff Member #1: Welcome everybody, to the final four contestant panel for the contestants of "Total Drama World Tour"! Please put your hands together for our finalists: Sierra Gaffigan, Cody Anderson, Alejandro Burromuerto and winner Heather Matsunaga!

The crowd was a mixed status of cheers and boos with comments ranging from:

Audience Member #1: I love you, Cody! You so should have won!

Audience Member #2: You suck, Al "Dead Donkeys"!(2)

Audience Member #3: Sierra, you so crazy!

Audience Member #4: Boooooooo! Heather blows!

You get the idea, right? The panel got underway as Estwynn managed to take a few good photos before trailing off into his thoughts again.

Estwynn(thinking): I just don't get it. First there's a bunch of strange lights shooting across the sky last night, then one of those lights crashes into one of the bushes in the front yard of my house, leaving this medal with Kamen Rider Ichigo's helmet on it, it makes no sense. Maybe this is some sort of publicity stunt by Bandai to promote some new premium web shop thing or something.(3) I just hope that there is a chance that someone here knows at least a little information about all this, like Cameron or Harold or...oh, crap I gotta get some pictures of this.

Estwynn was quickly brought out of his funk when Heather made a comment to Sierra about how Cody and fellow contestant Noah Creed would be a way better couple than him and her(4), causing the violet haied uber-fan to go on the attack, leading to an all out catfiight between the two females as the males wer in the midst of a shouting match. Both fights were brought to an end when security pulled all four cast members apart before the staff member from before got on stage to make an announcement.

Staff Member #1: Ladies and gentlemen, due to the recent fight between the contestants/ panel members, the rest of the panel will be postponed until tomorrow afternoon. We apologize for the inconvenience, and we hope to see you here tomorrow while you enjoy the rest of the convention.

As the attendants went off in search of other ways to get their "TD" fix, Estwynn went to the floor where Sierra's hotel room was located to show off what he got from the panel before it got canceled.

Estwynn: Hopefully I got some action shots good enough for Sierra to use after the show. She's paying good money for me to take photos on her behalf, and with what I intend to make from all of this, I need to have some top quality stuff.

As Estwynn made his way to Sierra's room, he was stopped by a member of hotel security.

Security Guard #1: Sorry, sir. No one allowed beyond this point unless you have a room on this floor.

Estwynn: But I was employed by the girl in that room. I need to talk to her and show her what I was able to get for her blogs.

Security Guard #2: Is that so? Then let's see your pass.

Estwynn: No problem.

Estwynn then showed off his pass which was soon scanned by the guards to make sure that it was authentic.

Security Guard #1: Alright, your pass checks out. You can go in, but please make it quick.

Security Guard #2: Yeah, and be careful with your choice of words while you're in there. We don't need a repeat of what happened during the panel.

Estwynn: Understood.

Estwynn entered the room consisting of chocolate brown wallpaper, a large oak dresser, fully stocked mini bar, a 50 inch UHD television and a queen size bed that Sierra was currently sitting on.

Sierra: Hey, Estwynn. Sorry that the panel got out of hand earlier, but it was all Al and Heather's fault for starting it.

Estwynn: That much is true. Anyway, I got some shots I think you'll like if you want to take a look at them.

Sierra: Let's see 'em.

The photographer then showed the super fan all fo the shots he took before and during the fight at the panel, much to her amusement.

Sierra: I got to hand it to you, Estwynn. You really come through when asked.

Estwynn: I better for what you're paying me. But seriously though, you really can't keep letting that whole "NoCo" business get you riled up like that anymore. Now that Noah met that one girl form that race around the world he and Owen were apart of, you don't need to worry about him and Cody hooking up. Plus it really makes you look like you went off the rails again like in "All Stars"(5).

Sierra: I know, but it's those two jerks. They always know just how to push my buttons the wrong way to the point where I just lose all control and go into a berserker frenzy that would make Eva look like a saint.

Estwynn: That's saying something. When Eva Reznov gets mad, she gets **real** mad. I once heard that she kicked a guy into a brick wall just for saying something about her European heritage and it wasn't the kind of brick wall that stunt actors go through in action flicks.

Sierra: Well, it wasn't so much a brick wall as it was a layer of drywall, but still.

Estwynn: Anyway, I kinda want to ask you something.

Sierra: And that would be?

Estwynn: I was wondering if you knew if Cameron or Harold were here at the convention? You see, there's this thing that I need some info on, and they seem like that they would know the subject matter the most.

Sierra: Well, according to the convention guide you get when you get in, Harold should be doing his "Num-Yo" demonstration today in about half an hour and Cameron should be signing autographs not too far from where Harold should be. That any help to you, Estwynn?

Estwynn: Plenty. Thanks for the help, Sierra. I'll make sure that I get some more quality shots in while I deal with my own little situation.

Sierra: I'll hold you to it, and I want to see more results from you before the "World Tour Final Four" panel resumes tomorrow.

Estwynn: I'll be there.

Estwynn then exited the room and made his way back to the convention hall on his way to meet up with the "TD" alumni that could possibly aid him on his quest for knowledge on the mysterious medal in his possession, all the while taking photos of various events and people to meet his promise to his employer. After roughly 20 minutes of searching for his destination, he reached his first candidate: a table housing one Cameron Couldory Wilkons who was sighning autographed photos of himself along with his fellow cast members involving some of his most defining moments on the show.

Cameron Fan #1: Thanks for the autograph, my friend is gonna love this.

Cameron Fan #2: Cam, you're so cool.

Cameron Fan #3: Hey, can you build me an "Iron Cam" armor like the one you used against Lightning during the season 4 finale?

Cameron Wilkons: Thank you for all your support, but unfortunately I can't make another armor suit or else I'll be sued for patent infringement.(6)

Estwynn waited about another 6 minutes before all of the other fans had gotten their autographs and Cameron was sitting in his seat while massaging his writing hand.

Cameron: Well, I'm most certainly getting my excercise for the day in with all of these photo signings. I hope that I can keep this pace up for the whole convention.

Estwynn: Hey Cam, you got a minute?

Cameron: Oh, you're Sierra's photographer friend, aren't you? Uh, she isn't here with you right now, is she?

Estwynn: No, she's cooling down in her hotel room after a little spat with Heather and Alejandro during her and Cody's "World Tour" panel.

Cameron: Oh thank goodness. Anyway, what do you need?

Estwynn: i was hoping that you could help me out with some information concerning this.

Estwynn then showed the former bubble boy the medal as he studied it thoroughly.

Cameron: My, this medallion seems to be quite detailed. Just look at the lining for these compound eyes on the head. How exactly did you come across this?

Estwynn: Trust me, it's a weird story.

Cameron: Hmmmmm...I do have a theory about where this medallion came from, but I must ask: when you first found it, was it during the astrological anomaly that oucoured last night?

Estwynn: If you mean the lights in the sky, then yes it was.

Cameron: I'd like to study this, but I would prefer if there were a few additional hands to help us.

Estwynn: That's what I was thinking too. In fact, I was about to see Harold on the subject, maybe he can help us out with this.

Cameron: But wouldn't he be in the middle of his "Num-Yo" demonstration right now?

Estwynn: Then we'll just wait at his demo until he's done, and then we'll talk to him. Think you could take a break for a little while?

Cameron: I suppose so. Plus I could use the break though, all of those photo signings were really tiring out my wrists anyway.

Estwynn: Well, let's get going then.

The photographer and the former bubble boy made their way across the hall in order to reach the "Num-Yo" demonstration held by fellow TD alumni, Harold Cheever Norbert Doris McGrady the Fifth, who was responsible for the creation of the Nunchaku/ Yo-Yo hybrid weapon's creation in the first place.

Harold Cheever Norbert Doris McGrady V: In the skilled hands of a master, the "Num-Yo" can prove to be one of the deadliest know melee weapons on the planet. As the creator of such a tool of destruction and its original master, it fall upon me to teach each of you how to use it responsibly. Now, before I begin the demonstration of some of the most basic moves you can learn, tell me: what is the number one rule of owning a "Num-Yo"?

"Num-Yo" Demonstration Attendees: The poer of the "Num-Yo" is only to be used for self defense, never for committing acts of vengeance or random violence against others.

Harold: Very good. Now, to start things off, let's move on to some basic movements. Repeat after me.

The nerd with a wide assortment of "mad skills" began his demonstration with a few basic swinging attacks as his students followed suit.

Harold: Excellent. Now then, on to some of the more advanced attack combinations.

The "master" demonstrator then began a new, more advanced chain of swings and twirls without any problems as his students repeated the process.

Harold: Very good. It seems as if you will be one of my most advanced groups yet. Now onto the next stage of your training, watch and learn.

Harold began the next chain of moves at an accelerated pace and was doing fairly well keeping it up...that is until he made the mistake of closing his eyes for too long and one of the Yo-Yo components struck him right where it normally does.(7)

Harold: OWHAHAOW! (strained): And that is a proper demonstration on what NOT to do. Now then, please continue practice of what I've shown you so far as I tend to my little "predicament". OOOOOHHHHHHH!

One of the convention staff had to help escort Harold backstage as an ice pack was strapped to the affected area. It was shortly afterwards that both Estwynn and Cameron made their way backstage.

Estwynn: Whoo. Harold man, you don't look all that good. I'm guessing the "Num-Yo" did a number on your "Num-Yos" a bit worse than normally this time.

Cameron: Are you going to be alright, Harold?

Harold: It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, I'll manage. Say, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were doing an autograph signing, Cam.

Cameron: I'm on a break, but that's beside the point. Estwynn.

Estwynn: Cam and I were hoping that you could help us out concerning the origins of this.

Estwynn then showed Harold the medal, who was just fanboying out on what he assumed was some sort of special "Kamen Rider" merchandise.

Harold: The sculpt and the paint are impeccable. Whoever made this was really trying to do the franchise justice. I mean, they even went into extreme details with Ichigo's compound eyes. Where exactly did you find this?

Estwynn: It's a pretty weird story. You see, I was trying to sleep last night because I knew that I had to get here early in the morning when all of a sudden, lights start shooting across the sky at a furious pace. I go outside to check out just what in the name of Ishinamori(8) is going on, only for one of the lights to come crashing down on my front yard, causing me to duck in cover from the safety of my living room. When I felt that it was safe to get up and go back out there, I wind up seeing a light coming from one of my bushes, that light wound up being this medal. Which brings us to where we are right now.

Harold: So you think that the astrological anomaly from last night could possibly be linked to that medal in your possession, and you want to know exactly why?

Estwynn: Pretty much, yeah.

Harold: I see. Well, despite my mad skills, this mystery could possibly go beyond the capabilities of our three minds put together.

Cameron: So who do you recommend we bring in on this subject?

Harold: Well, we could always bring in "B", he could rig up a proper set up for us to really research this thing. And I guess we could always call in my cousin Mary when she comes in tomorrow for the "Ridonculous Race" team panel event she'll be attending.

Estwynn: What about her partner, Ellody?

Harold: Obviously. When her and Mary get together, their mental power is like four time as strong as they would be on their own.

Estwynn: Excellent. Harold can try and convince his cousin and her friend to meet with us after their panel gets out while Cam can talk to "B" next chance he can get.

Harold: Sounds like a plan.

Cameron: I can talk to "B" this evening before I go to bed.

Estwynn: Great. I guess I'll leave you guys to get back to our things while I do mine, so until then.

Harold: Uh, before you go, can I ask one question?

Estwynn: No, you can't keep the medal when we're done and no, I didn't take a picture of the "Num-Yo" hitting you in the boy bags.

Harold: The first one I wasn't gonna ask, and second: phew. That's a relief.

The three went their separate ways for the rest of the first day of the convention as we cut to Estwynn walking back to the hotel area he was staying at in the early evening. All the while, he was taking the time to think to himself about what secrets the medal could truly hold.

Estwynn(thinking): I just don't get it. With the whole deal with the medal and the possibility of it being linked to that weird meteor shower deal last night, it just doesn't make sense. I mean come on, this **has** to be some sort of ploy by Bandai to shill out some sort of "Premium Web Shop" crap that will cost an arm and a leg after shipping and middle man fees(9). I mean, this thing just couldn't have fallen from space, or some alternate dimension or something like that, could it? I mean it would just make no sense! Alright, maybe I'm just overthinking this. Once Harold and Cam get their guys together and crack they mystery behind this, I can hopefully put this behind me and still have a cool piece of "Kamen Rider" swag that probably one else ha...

His train of thought was cut off when he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched from afar.

Estwynn: Alright, who's there? I'm only going to warn you once: I have a black belt in Judo, and I will put it to use if I have to!

Seconds after making his threat, Estwynn was surrounded by a group of men in trench coats who had their faces concealed by matching film noir detective hats.

Estwynn: Yeesh, you guys do know that this isn't a film noir detective convention, right? This is for "Total Drama". You know, the reality show? With all the teenagers competing for a million bucks? One of the seasons was on a mechanical island? Ringing any bells? Anyone? Anyone at all?

The mystery men then shed their outfits, revealing themselves as Shocker Combatmen, evil grunt soldiers from the original "Kamen Rider" TV series.

Estwynn: I gotta admit, those are some pretty good costumes, but I gotta repeat myself: this is a "Total Drama" convention. Unplugged Expo isn't even held in Toronto, and that's still a couple months from now.

The servants of Great Leader begin to close in on our intrepid photographer.

Shocker Combatman #1: EEEEEEEEH! (Get him before he can use the medal!)

Estwynn: OK, so you guys aren't just kidding around. But if you guys are the real deal, shouldn't you be trying to carry out some evil scheme for your so called "Great Leader", and sucking hard at it?

Shocker Combatman #2: Eh eh EEEhhhhh! (He mocked Great Leader!)

Shocker Combatman #3: Eeeee eh eeeee eee! (This cannot and will not stand!)

Shocker Combatman #1: Eeee eh eh ehh eee eh ehh! (Agreed, move in and destroy him before he learns about the medal's power!)

the warriors of the evil criminal organization readied themselves for battle against our hero.

Estwynn: I guess you guys aren't too happy with that whole "sucking at your jobs" comment, are you?

Shocker Combatman #4: Ehhh eh ehh?! (What do you think?!)

Shocker Combatman #5: Ehh eh ehhh, eh eeeeeee! (Enough talk, let's just kill this guy already!)

Estwynn went right to work throwing and blocking blows to and from the evil soldiers to the best of his abilities. It wasn't until one of the Cambatmen punched Estwynn into the side of a dumpster that he began to really worry.

Estwynn: Alright, this is bad. I'm out gunned, surrounded by actual members of Shocker, and I am most likely going to die right now. I really wished I had worked out my will before all of this.

Just as Estwynn was getting ready to accept his possible fate, the medal in his pocket began to glow in a bright green light, causing him to take it out.

Estwynn: Oh great, what now?

The photographer was caught in shock as an astrophysical manifestation in the form of none other than Kamen Rider Ichigo stood next to him in a fighting stance, ready to do battle with Shocker's forces.

Estwynn: Okay, this has to be some sort of dream. I mean com on, I'm fighting a group of Shocker Combatmen with a ghostly version of Kamen Rider Ichigo. This kinda stuff should not happen to people in real life. Oh well, might as well make the most of this. Bring it on, you bunch of losers! I got me a Kamen Rider in my corner now!

Shocker Combatman #4: Eeeeeee! (Oh, no! He activated the medal's power!)

Shocker Combatman #3: Eh eh ee eh. (Oh, this isn't good.)

Estwynn and the spectral rider begin tearing into the goon squad, beating them and throwing them like rag dolls. All the while both of our heroes were mirroring the other's moves like it was second nature.

Shocker Combatman #1: Eeeeeee eeehhh! (We're no match for them, retreat!)

The Combatmen that could still walk picked up their injured allies before disappearing into the fading daylight, leaving Estwynn to piece together what just happened as Ichigo's astral form dissipated into nothingness while the medal's glow faded away.

Estwynn: Alright, what the hell just happened?! With the Shocker goons and the ghost version of Ichigo, this medal has some serious explaining to do. And it better start explaining when the others get together tomorrow.

Estwynn then put the medal back into his pocket and rushed back to his hotel room in order to avoid any other strange things happening to him for the rest of the evening, hoping to get answers to the medal's mysteries.

(End of Act 1)

 **1: Yeah, I'm gonna use my headcannon last names for the characters like I'm doing with Total Drama Build Fighters. Plus Estwynn is kinda my personal easter egg for all my works, so yeah.**

 **2: Total Drama All Stars episode "The Obsta-kill Course" reveals that Al's name in English translates into "Dead Donkeys"**

 **3: Seems like something they would do these days with all of the "Premium Bandai" crap that only gets released in Japan.**

 **4: Pretty sure that even after Noah hooked up with Emma, Sierra would still go crazy when hearing about "NoCo" and dealing with NoahXCody shippers.**

 **5: Yeah, all that development in "World Tour" right out the window as Sierra replaced her obsession with Cody for Cameron, what a waste.**

 **6: Fresh did say that when Cam tried to file the patent for his armor, he was beaten to it by some rich New Yorker (Tony Stark).**

 **7: It's his testicles. He always gets hit in the testicles with those things, I'm surprised he hasn't wound up sterile yet.**

 **8: Shotaro Ishinamori: the guy who created not only Kamen Rider but, Android Kikaider, Super Sentai, the manga for Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past, Cyborg 009, and a lot more before he died in 1998. God bless his soul.**

 **9: Again, something Bandai would probably do these days with the whole "Premium Web Shop" deal which makes up pay an arm and a leg for cool stuff they could easily sell world wide to hardcore collectors at the same price as a normal item would go for.**

 **(Author's Note: I want to personally apologize for how goddamn long a wait it was for this to get out. With all of the personal delays that forced me to have to wait this long to get even the first act of this movie out, I was beginning to think that it would NEVER get released. I want to thank anyone who was willing to wait this long for this to get out, and I hope it was worth the wait. I will do my hardest to get the other 2 acts of the film out as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises regarding how long the wait will be. Thank you for reading this far, as always don't forget to favorite, review and follow and as always, DSX62415, out.)**


End file.
